Missing Scene
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: During Opposite Date, Beck's aunt comments how much better of a girlfriend Tori is than Jade which causes Beck to get angry. Meanwhile Andre confesses to Robbie about how he's been in love with Jade for a long time. Bade/ Jandre. Happy Valentine's Day! One-shot!


Alice: Happy Valentine's Day!

Emily: I'm going to post some one-shots for the day of love!

Alice: I'll try to post as many as I can!

* * *

Title: Missing Scene

Summary: During Opposite Date, Beck's aunt comments how much better of a girlfriend Tori is than Jade which causes Beck to get angry. Meanwhile Andre confesses to Robbie, thinking he was going to die, how he's been in love with Jade for a long time.

Pairings: One-sided Jandre. Bade. Slight Bori but more friendship.

* * *

Missing Scene

* * *

Beck continuously made the opposite date comments. There wasn't five minutes that went by without him saying how this was not a date and how this was the polar opposite. Even Tori exclaimed how she _knew _it wasn't a date and pleaded him to stop making the crappy jokes. But Beck couldn't stop. So they moved on, driving to his aunt's house due to her dog being sick. Tori agreed and they knocked on the door. His Aunt Beth answered with a cheerful smile. "Beck!"

Her eyes sparkled when she caught sight of Tori, who waved shyly. "And who is this?"

"Tori," Beck motioned his arms towards her. His aunt nodded and welcomed them in to see the dog sitting on the couch whining. "So should we just take the dog and go-"

"Nonsense!" Aunt Beth cried out. "I want to know about this Tori girl."

"Hi," Tori awkwardly smiled. Beck's eyebrows furrowed. Why would his aunt want to know about Tori?

"You're such a pretty young girl," his aunt cooed. "And look at those cheekbones!"

"Um… thank you," Tori unintentionally brushed her cheekbones with her hand. "I try my best…"

"Do you go to Beck's school?" she continued to ask. Beck stood there, still frowning in confusion at his aunt. "You have such a pretty voice. I'll bet you're a singer, aren't you?" At Tori's nod, she gasped in delight. "Sing for me!"

Beck couldn't help but flashback to when his aunt met Jade. She acted very harshly towards her and didn't bother asking if she could sing. Beth despised the girl from the moment she saw her in the black outfit. Jade's attitude didn't help either. Tori coughed slightly and began singing Make it Shine very softly. Beth smiled brightly. "That is such a wonderful voice! I've never heard that song… did you write it?"

Tori shook her head. "My friend wrote it. My sister was supposed to sing it, but she got sick. I ended up singing it and got accepted into Hollywood Arts."

Beth continued to smile before turning to Beck, who forced a bright smile. "Beck, I like this one much better than that Jade girl."

Tori's mouth dropped open. "O-oh, you think Beck and I-"

"What do you mean she's better than Jade?" Beck narrowed his eyes. "You've never heard Jade sing."

Tori gulped, immediately noticing the darkened look in Beck's eyes. There have been few instances where she's seen Beck protective of Jade. Not possessive, but protective. Like when they went to jail, Beck immediately pushed her behind him and snarled at the guards. And clearly she was going to see it again. She never liked Beck like that. Not once. People had a common misconception of that. Cat seemed to think they were going on a date, but she knew the truth; Cat wanted Beck and Jade back together as much as the rest of the group did.

Beck was sadder and less… himself without Jade around. And Jade was just angrier and sadder as well. Beth scoffed. "I meant as a person. Tori is such a pretty, sweet girl! I'm glad you dumped Jade for her." She turned to Tori. "Have you met his ex-girlfriend? Horrible person, she is. She made everyone cry at Thanksgiving when she said grace!"

"Because that's the way she is," Beck defended.

"Um… Beck and I aren't dating," Tori chimed in. She only received a disappointed sigh from Beth. "And Jade is really awesome. You just have to dig deep."

"But you're so much better than Jade! You're prettier too," Beth added.

"No she's not!" Beck snarled. Tori winced slightly. The tone Beck used slightly frightened her. Part of her was curious if Jade could calm him down when he was like this. He could with her. "Jade is amazing! Why can't you understand that? She's beautiful, talented, and just…"

Beck almost let it slip out. He almost screamed how he loved Jade, how much he wanted her back. He wanted to scream how much it hurt that she walked out on him and never came back. When Andre asked why he let Jade go, Beck had frowned. He never let Jade go; he loved her. She walked out on him. Tori interrupted, seeing the remorse and self-loathing on Beck's face. "We just came to get the dog," Tori said quickly. "So can you please let us take him and go?"

Aunt Beth huffed in response but nodded. The two drove down to the vet and received a call from Cat. Right after, their mood had lightened. They went back to joking around and being friends until the whole waiting room decided to interview them about Beck. It was extremely awkward when they asked about their feelings for each other. _We don't have any!_ Tori wanted to scream. She could also tell Beck was getting uncomfortable and angry.

"Why did you let her go?"

He nearly snapped. It was the second time that day she had seen Beck truly angry, and it was escalating. She knew he was about to snap at them, and she had no idea how to stop it. Until Jade burst through the door. Everything changed. His expression was lighter and his eyes happier. He stood up looking like he was carrying less on his shoulders.

When they smiled at each other, Tori and Cat smiled at each other. They could clearly see the love and compassion within them. It was one of the moments where both let their guard down.

"It's really sad," Cat commented about her turtle. "He accidently falls on his back. So he just lies there for hours on his back."

"That's sad," Tori mused, glancing to see Jade and Beck standing so close that their bodies practically were pressed against each other's.

"Must be awful," Jade nodded.

* * *

"THIS IS SO SAD!" Andre screamed in frustration. Both boys wore pear suits, trying to impress the Pear Pad store. Instead they ended up on their backs and unable to move. "We're like animals! Wounded animals!"

Robbie nodded glumly. "We really might die like this…"

"Yeah," Andre mumbled.

Robbie sniffed. "I never got a chance to tell Cat I love her."

Andre froze, turning his head to the side. "Boy, this is no time for-"

"I really do love her," Robbie turned to the side, frowning.

"Yeah," Andre mumbled. "I know you do. Same way I love Jade."

Robbie whipped his head to the side, snorting slightly. "Come on man, don't make fun of me. I know Cat can be weird, but that's what I love about her."

"I am serious," Andre sighed. "I've been in love with Jade for around a year now."

"Really?" Robbie asked, completely intrigued. "I never noticed. Did Beck or Jade know?"

"Tori knew," Andre shrugged, wondering why he was telling all of this to Robbie. "Told her the day I found out. Beck never knew. Jade didn't either. Though now I think I did the right thing, not telling anyone."

"Why?" Robbie frowned. "I would think you would want to tell someone something like that before you die."

"Beck loves her," Andre mumbled, still staring at the night sky. "And Jade loves him. I'm not going to tell them. Beck deserves her and loves her a lot more than I do. Besides I don't think Jade ever thought about me like that."

"Still," Robbie mumbled. "You should tell her."

"I don't want to," Andre smiled softly. "I want her to be happy and that's with Beck."

Robbie sighed. "I guess… I'm glad you told me before you… killed me."

Andre chuckled, remembering the promise that he would kill Robbie for getting him in this situation. "Yeah well," Andre cheekily smiled, "since you'll be dead, you'll never tell anyone."

Both boys laughed, forgetting about their troubles for the time being.

* * *

Alice: Not a good ending but whatever.

Emily: Just to show a protective Beck.

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: Tell us what you thought.


End file.
